


Movie Night

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes his little brother off campus for once to see their boyfriends in a change of scenery. Sam and Dean meet Gabriel and Castiel at a hotel on a long weekend for a movie night. And a few attempts at unnoticeable hook ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"MOVIE NIIIIGHT! My vote is for Friday the Thirteenth and A Nightmare on Elm Street," Gabriel announced decidedly.

"The classics," Dean threw in. "None of the new stuff."

Castiel groaned loudly and tugged lightly at Dean's jacket.

Dean chuckled under his breath and leaned over to Cas and mouthed something in his ear. A rush of blood flooded his face and he nodded his head silently.

"Put it in, Gabe," Sam said from behind his back. Gabriel jumped half a foot in the air and spun so he was facing the towering giant previously behind him. His eyes narrowed as he titled his head back to see Sam's face.

"My pleasure," Gabriel replied sarcastically. He slid the DVD in the player and tossed the remote behind him. Cas caught it without thinking and set it on the bed.

Castiel took a moment and looked around the hotel room. There was a large white bed and a couch with a foldout bed. Sam would more than likely sleep on the big bed since he took up so much space. Dean had settled at the base of the bed on the floor. Gabriel climbed on top of the bed while Sam met a pizza guy at the door. The last few ads were rolling as someone hit the lights and turned up the volume. Sam took his place by Gabriel in the bed and Castiel snuggled up against Dean.

The movie started shortly and Cas was glued to the screen. It wasn't really that he was interested but more that he was incapable of looking away. He wasn't aware of Dean's mouth against his collarbone and moving up his neck until he let out an involuntary moan.

"Shhhh," Dean's hot mouth didn't help Castiel's situation, no matter what he said. He stopped for a split second to make sure neither of their brothers had heard anything.

The movie went on.

Dean's hand slid down Cas's shirt, popping a few buttons open. He pushed Cas against the bed with enough force to hold him there but not enough (hopefully) for Sam to hear or feel it. He eventually forced the shirt open and continued traveling lower. He worked on the belt and kept his eyes on the movie, occasionally gripping Cas through his pants and forcing a moan out of him, but only during select moments when the signature sounds of Jason, or specifically his mother, indicated another teen had been violently stabbed.

Obviously Dean and Castiel were really into the movie on the screen. They hadn't said a word about any odd sound coming from the top of the bed. Grabriel had his mouth on Sam's and his hand wrapped around his cock. He twisted and moved in every other scene, silencing Sam in the messy kiss. Sam thrust into Gabe's hand once or twice and rolled them over so he was hovering over Gabriel.

"Revenge," danced from Sam's lips into Gabriel's ear. He yanked Gabe's pants down and slipped a hand inside his underwear. Gabriel gasped and Sam met his open mouth before he could gain a good breath of air, the result was a rather intoxicating moment of oxygen deprivation.

Castiel heard Gabriel gasp and looked up at the screen to catch someone get shot with an arrow. He turned his head back towards Dean and rested a thigh over Dean's outstretched legs. Dean took his hand out of Castiel's pants and pulled Cas's head down until their lips locked. Cas began to slowly grind against Dean's clothed erection, creating more friction and bringing a moan from his boyfriend.

Dean silenced himself against his boyfriend's mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the movie getting more intense, so it probably only had half an hour or so left. He'd have to make sure to start the next movie quickly before Gabriel came around the bed and saw them. Luckily, the DVD player and movies were within a few feet.

The movie could have gone off and Gabriel probably wouldn't have noticed. Sam's hand was over his mouth to keep him from making a sound. His other hand was braced against the bed as he thrust in Gabriel's ass.

"You better keep quiet, little cockslut. What'll your baby brother Castiel do if he sees you getting fucked by Dean's little brother. You're a dirty slut. You're my bitch," Sam breathed into Gabriel's ear. He could feel Gabe melting beneath and knew they were both close. "Come with me, but you better not make a sound."

Dean sat Cas in his lap. They were both half convinced the slight rocking of the bed behind them was their own doing. Dean pushed Castiel's jeans and underwear just low enough to have access to his ass. He undid his own jeans and pulled his cock out. Having already considered the possible implications of "movie night" Dean had a condom and a small packet of lube in his back pocket. He rolled the condom on and brought one of Cas's hands around to lube his dick while he fingered Cas's ass and started stretching him.

Castiel leaned his head back on to Dean's shoulder. "Fuck me now, Dean," he pleaded so low that Dean hardly heard him. He barely heard the words but completely comprehended the desperation. He placed one hand on either side of his boyfriend's hips and guided him on his dick. Castiel almost immediately started building up a slow rhythm. He wrapped his hands back around Dean to steady himself. Dean's hands snaked around Castiel's torso and back into his pants and started jacking Cas off hard.

The credits rolled and it registered somewhere in the back of Dean's mind. It was painful to do so, but he stopped Castiel for a split second to lean over and change the movie. He was so sure either Sam or Gabriel had heard Cas's whine that they would look over and see them sitting there desperately. He was almost surprised and severely relieved when it didn't happen and the next movie started on the screen. He set Cas back on his lap where he took up an even faster pace bouncing on Dean's dick.

Sam and Gabriel rode out their orgasms together and Sam pulled out. He kissed lazily along Gabriel's chest and noticed the next movie on the screen. They had at least another 90 minutes before Dean and Cas would be up to set up the other bed.

Dean was so in tune with Castiel it almost caught him off guard when he came hard in Castiel's ass. He jerked Cas's dick with a squeeze and pushed him over the edge within seconds.

Sam pulled his jeans back up and rolled over to Gabriel. He was almost asleep, but he met Sam's lips with almost as much ferocity. They simply made out sweetly for the length of the next scene. Eventually Sam left a trail of kisses and hickeys down Gabe's Chest and pushed his underwear down again. He sucked lightly on the tip of Gabriel's dick and ran his tongue over the slit. Gabriel's back arched sharply, suddenly wide awake again.

Dean cleaned Castiel as best he could and moved his clothes back in place. Cas was adorably helpless in his sleepy delirium after fucking himself so nicely against Dean. He fell asleep on Dean's shoulder as Dean was cleaning himself up. Dean actually watched a bit of the movie, occaisionally placing a few tender kisses onto the top of Cas's head. One of the remaining characters were running somewhere when Dean finally nodded off.

Sam was in the process of deepthroating Gabriel. He was very close to the edge. Someone died on the screen with a high pitched scream that shocked Gabriel and he came into Sam's mouth. He swallowed most of it and pressed his mouth against Gabriel's, letting him taste himself. He felt himself and Gabriel drifting off and pulled up Gabriel's underwear and jeans and slipped himself and his lover under the covers.

All four boys were in a deep sleep before the movie came to an end. Dean and Cas woke up with sharp pains in their necks and Gabriel and Cas woke up sore but the swallowed any sign of pain they had.

Cas woke up first, having been the first to fall asleep. He slipped in the shower and bumped into Gabriel on the way out. They were both walking funny and neither noticed. Or, they both noticed but pretended not to. Cas didn't mention the rocking bed. Gabriel didn't mention the high pitched whining that fell just a few seconds out of place with the movie. Sam brought up coffee for everyone before taking his turn in the shower.

Gabriel was nearly finished with his shower when Sam can through the door.

"That was... That was a good movie," Sam coughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Dean sputtered. "Good movie."

After Sam's shower, everyone had organized their things and bags that hadn't really been used.

"So... Uh... I guess I'll see you guys around," Gabriel said, following Castiel out the door to their car. Gabriel's car, but he was Cas's ride back home.

Sam and Dean followed them out and shut the door behind them. Until the next time they could manage another "movie night."

Gabriel had the movies with him. Probably couldn't watch them again without getting hard.


End file.
